A Box of Bonbons for You
by EliwaFlynn
Summary: Lucifer's POV. It's Valentine's Day, and Lucifer wants to give Sam a meaningful gift. (Samifer Week 2012 late entry for day 6.)


**Another submission for Samifer Week! A late entry, but an entry nonetheless. No warnings other than the Devil being fucking cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural related. (Though I wish I did :P)**

* * *

"Life is a box of chocolates," is what a lot of people say, and I never entirely understood.

Valentine's Day, though, I had this bright idea—_I think I understand that quote now_, I thought excitedly. I had wanted to give the most important person a gift, but he was always so difficult and always refused everything about me when I offered. I swore to him that he'd love it, but he would try pushing me away. But this time, he wouldn't.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Pay attention," I kept poking him, "Sam, I'm going to leave for a little bit, but don't be alarmed. I'll be right back!" I smiled at him and he pretended to ignore me, but I could tell that he wanted to respond with "okay."

I found a phonebook in the hotel that he and his brother were staying at for the weekend and searched through the names after walking out of the hotel. "C…C…C… Ca… Can… Candy Store! Here we go," I looked for a place that was close by but the closest place was forty minutes away. _No matter_, I thought, _anything for my Sammy._

Unfortunately, I didn't have any way but walking; I didn't know the area so I couldn't just zap myself anywhere. And anyway, I'd like to put in the extra effort for Sam because he is worth it.

That being said, I decided to make myself seen by everyone as lovely Nick, just strolling about. Even still, people were avoiding me a bit. I decided to get a taxicab to lead me to where I needed to go.

"Can you take me to the Candy Shop off of Wing Ave?" I asked after calling one over and the driver rolled down his passenger window.

"That is over a half an hour away, you realize that, right?"

"Yes, of course," I replied, unsure of why the question was asked.

"I will need to drive back here right after, making it one hour drive."

"Yes," I responded, and the man in the cab shrugged and gestured for me to come in and I hopped inside, leaning back and resting my feet on the passenger seat in front of me. After many minutes of silence, he decided to speak.

"Do you live around here?" asked the driver.

"I've been moving around."

"With no car?"

"I've been riding with someone."

"And they could not take you?"

"I'm buying a gift for them that they cannot know about."

"Ohh," the cab driver whistled happily when he realized what was going on (it annoyed me a good bit, to be honest), "Right, it is Valentine's Day. What a lucky lady."

I smirked. Humans are so silly for assuming things. "Not a lady," I responded, the smirk still plastered on my face. I could see the expression on his face change, "Oh, a friend? That's always—"

"You humans are so disgustingly stupid. It is for a man that I love," my expression changed as well, once I realized that I was suddenly being judged because of one little thing I said. No one will ever think poorly of my love for Sam and live. It is greater than any other love that exists on this planet!

"Do you have the money to pay for this trip?" the man asked coldly.

"Now I don't," I rudely replied.

The extremely rude (and also ugly) cab driver slammed on his brakes after pulling over to the side of the street. "Out," he ordered.

"Can you just throw me out after discriminating me?" I asked, calmly.

"Get. Out!" the man yelled (it hurt my ears; ouch, dude) and I only walked out because I didn't like him _or_ his face and I didn't want to have to deal with him. After walking out, he zoomed away angrily. I shrugged and started walking. The ride took ten minutes off of my time, so I wasn't complaining. I'd just ask people for directions, that's all.

"Excuse me, ma'am—" I called out to a lady who was walking by me. She seemed a bit startled and uncomfortable around me. I sighed to myself and complained about humans in my head while she responded with a "y-yes, sir?"

"I am looking for directions to the Candy Shop off of Wing Ave. I know it's a long walk from here, but it's a special day and entirely worth it," I smiled pleasantly.

She relaxed a little bit when she heard that, "Oh, that's so sweet," she grinned, "Well, I don't know specifically, but if you keep going north for a few miles, you should end up at Wing Ave. I'm just not sure which way you'd go after that."

"Thank you," I grinned at her and walked off right away. I was determined to get Sam his gift.

By the time I reached Wing Ave, Nick was starting to get a bit tired. It was a pain being inside a human. Human's are so weak and get tired at every little thing that happens to them. Oh well.

I finally reached the store, but then I realized that the lights were out, and the door wouldn't budge. They were supposed to be open at this time, but they were closed! "Shit," I cursed under my breath and I pounded on the door for a bit until I eventually gave up.

I then walked aimlessly throughout the street and noticed that most of the stores were closed. I sighed and realized how bad it was—barely anyone walked or drove this street, and a lot of it was run-down and old-looking. Once I exited the area, I reached a lot of traffic. It seemed as though there were people who got into a car accident, which was causing a huge commotion. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through there, so I had to figure out some sort of detour. This day was just getting a bit complicated, and though I was still getting through this for Sam, it was still irking.

Getting into another part of town that I did not know at all, I noticed that there were a plentiful amount of shops around the area. I happily rushed to one that was a bakery and hoped they had something that I could buy.

I searched through the display case and didn't like how most looked. They were all cookies, cakes, pastries, pies… Then all of a sudden I ran into a box of chocolate. Hey! I immediately called the cashier;

"I want that," I pointed to it.

"That will be around 10 dollars, sir," she responded.

Dumbfounded, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the measly two dollars that I "borrowed" from Dean's jacket and stared at it hard. "That's expensive," I held myself from whining, but the annoyed tone escaped my lips.

"It's Valentine's Day, and these are made from scratch and there are over two dozen different kinds in this box," she replied.

"I just wanted to fucking get the most important person something special," I grunted and walked off without saying anything else to her. I didn't understand money that well—I thought that two dollars would get me plenty! I guess not.

After checking many other stores, I still wasn't able to buy what I wanted for Sam. I was disheartened, and almost giving up. I found directions back to the hotel and was slowly walking down the streets, almost depressed by how the day was going.

I sighed and kicked a crushed soda can that was lollygagging around on the floor when I overheard two people talking:

"And then he gave me chocolate when he should have remembered that I'm allergic," a girl spoke.

"Seriously? Wow, what a dumbass," a second replied.

"I still accepted it and took it as 'it's the thought that counts,' but I don't have any use of these—"

"And I don't want anything to do with them. I'm on a diet."

I found this as the greatest moment to intervene.

"Excuse me, ladies, you said you did not want those chocolates?"

The first girl looked at me and smiled, "YOU WANT IT?" and quite surprised me with her excitement.

"Uh—yes, I would love to! But, I only have two dollars with me. I've been looking all over the place to buy some chocolate for someone special, but everything here is expensive…" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh, that's ok! I just don't want them near me because I'm allergic. I don't care about the money. Just take it, _please_," she insisted and pushed the box against my chest.

I took the box from her and thanked her quickly before I rushed off to go see Sammy. I was super excited to give him his loving gift! It took a while to find my way around—I kept on getting lost. Again and again. It was quite frustrating that I, Lucifer, wasn't able to use my sense of direction at all. It was all stupid Nick's fault. _Ah well_, I thought to myself, _it'll be all worth it when I see the look on Sam's face when I give this box to him. _I then searched for a scrap piece of paper and a pen at a random store, and started writing frantically.

Once I arrived back at the hotel, I noticed that Sam was on his laptop, and trying to ignore the fact that the Devil just walked in his door.(Har-har, I'm so funny, aren't I?).

"Saaaam, I got you something!"

No response.

"Oh, come on, Sammy, you gotta pay attention to me now. You gotta look!"

Every time I called him "Sammy," I could see him shift uncomfortably in his seat. I eventually sighed and rolled my eyes, dropping the box in front of Sam and _right_ on top of his laptop. He jolted. It was cute.

"What's that?" _Finally_ a response. _Geez_, it took him long enough.

"It's for you," I smiled coyly. I genuinely could not wait until he opened the box; "Open it," I pushed the box closer to him, but he didn't move.

"For… Me?"

"Yes, Sam; it's Valentine's Day and I got you something. Just open the fucking box," I impatiently egged him on.

Sam didn't really know what else to say or do, so he first looked over at the box and noticed it was heart-shaped and it said "Bonbons" in really pretty font, and the whole box was decorated. He opened it and saw that there was a folded piece of paper placed neatly on top of the chocolate. _Sam_ was written at the top, very neatly and with nice penmanship, if I do so humbly say so myself.

He opened the paper, and upon reading what it said on there, he gave me one glance of confusion, but _finally _of happiness too. A small smile was played across his face.

"Well? Do you like it?" I waited for the answer as if my life depended on it. I leaned forward and looked at him with anticipation.

Sam bashfully eyed me from his seat—and, funny; at this moment, Sam was shorter than me and acting less harsh toward me than he usually does. Taking a bonbon and placing in his mouth, Sam leaned forward and, much to my very awesome surprise, started giving me a kiss on the cheek. I'm Lucifer, and this is my Sam, so it should come to no surprise that I moved my face so he ended up kissing my lips instead.

Dropping the note, Sam actually let me push back the chair he was in and sit on his lap as I continued kissing him.

Well, from there you can use your imagination, but let's just say that it was an awesome night, okay, sweetheart? Oh, the note? You want to know what I wrote on the note? Ah, yes, I forgot to mention that _small detail_. Ok, ok, if you must insist, my beauties, I shall tell you. On the note, it was written:

_Sam,_

_To the only person who matters most;_

_To the one who was meant for me:_

_Here's a box of bonbons for you,_

_ In hopes of winning your heart._

_I don't want you to just be a host;_

_I want to be a part of you, you see,_

_And there is nothing I wouldn't do,_

_To make sure we'd never be apart._

_~Lucifer_


End file.
